El resto de mi Vida
by MCP28
Summary: Solo un poco de valor se necesita para descubrir lo que mas quieres en esta vida...


**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Por favor Holly, yo quiero esto, yo te quiero a ti- digo sin poder evitarlo.

Ella me mira con esos ojos que hacen que se derrita el hielo que se formo dentro de mi por tantos anos, la veo y puedo ver tanto amor.

Me acerco lo suficiente para tomar su rostro en mis manos y colocar mi rostro a milímetros del suyo, puedo sentir su respiración sobre mis labios, nuestras narices casi rosándose.

Ella se queda inmóvil, solo viéndome, la duda sacando lo mejor de ella, veo el ligero temblor de su labio inferior. Y lo único que quiero es besarla.

Nunca había sentido esta necesidad tan grande, y nunca había suplicado por un beso, pero la necesitaba.

Te deseo Holly- digo con un suspiro.

Ella sostiene la respiración y la siento temblar cuando pego mi cuerpo con el suyo y la beso.

Coloco mis labios sobre los suyos, tomando su labio inferior entre los míos. El beso es suave pero necesitado. Dura apenas un segundo. Pero lo suficiente para que sienta mi cuerpo en llamas.

Al separarme la veo con los ojos cerrados y sonrió al ver que ella siente lo mismo que yo. A si que la beso de nuevo.

Esta ves el beso dura mas, esta ves con necesidad y puedo sentir como sus manos se posan en mis caderas cuando trato de alejarme de ella para mantenerme en el mismo lugar y no puedo evitar sonreir.

Siento sus labios pidiendo mas. El beso se vuelve apasionado en segundos, toma mi labio inferior entre los suyos chupándolo con fuerza robándome un gemido. Bajo mis manos hacia sus hombros y coloco mis manos en su cabello mientras que ella me acerca mas. Siento su lengua en mi labio inferior pidiendo entrada, abro mis labios para ella y siento su lengua buscando la mia, el primer toque entre nuestras lenguas nos roba un gemido a ambas. Nuestras lenguas pelean por el dominio. Enredo mis dedos en su cabello distrayéndola e introduzco mi lengua en su boca explorándola. No podía controlar como un escalofrió recorre mi espalda y siento mi cuerpo reaccionar de una forma que nunca lo imagine.

Podría pasar toda mi vida besándola, sintiéndola contra mi.

Nuestra necesidad de oxigeno hace que nos separemos, al hacerlo no puedo evitar ver sus labios, estaban rojos y ligeramente hinchados, nunca se había visto tan sexy que no logro controlarme y la beso de nuevo, y ella no opone resistencia.

Siento sus manos deslizarse por mis cadera hacia mi cintura, y de ahí hacia abajo en mi trasero pegándome por completo a ella y puedo sentirla por completo delante de mi y siento como mi excitación se acumula entre mis piernas y un gemido sale de mi boca y se queda atrapado entre nuestros labios.

Me separo de ella, solo lo suficiente para poder verla. Y deseo transmitirle mi necesidad de ella.

Ella me mira por un segundo y después coloca sus manos en mis mejillas mientras junta nuestras frentes.

Yo también te deseo Gail- dice antes de darme un suave beso.

La miro mientras coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros y deslizo mis manos sobre sus pechos. Tomo mi ultimo gramo de valor y desecho el primer botón de su blusa y ella solo sostiene la respiración pero no hace ningún movimiento para moverse, a si que prosigo a desabotonar el siguiente, asi hasta que abro toda su blusa.

No puedo apartar la vista de sus pechos, son perfectos. Veo su pecho subir y bajar con cada respiración. Levanto mis manos para colocarlas sobre sus hombros y después ir bajándolas hasta llegar a su pecho por encima de su sostén. Mis manos apenas pueden cubrirlos por completo. Me atrevo a levantar la mirada a su rostro sin mover mis manos y puedo ver como la ternura y la duda han desaparecido de sus ojos y han sido remplazados por deseo y excitación. Y sin ayudarme a mi misma la beso.

Un beso lleno de necesidad que ella responde de igual manera.

A partir de ahora no hay vuelta atrás, no hay mas dudas, no mas temor, solo deseo.

Me atrae a ella con fuerza y coloca sus manos en mi trasero con forme el beso se vuelve mas exigente. Levanto mis manos de sus pechos para dirigirlas a sus hombros y deslizar su blusa hacia abajo sobre sus manos. Ella aleja sus manos de mi solo para dejar caer la blusa al suelo pero vuelve a colocarlas donde estaban y siento como sus unas se clavan con fuerza en mi trasero para después deslizarlas hacia en medio y hacia abajo haciendo que las costuras de mi pantalón toquen el punto exacto de mi excitación haciéndome gemir en sus labios.

El beso es intenso, nuestras lenguas en una batalla, nuestras respiraciones entre cortadas. Mis manos se posan en cuello y suben hasta enredarse en su cabello.

Siento sus manos subir por debajo de mi blusa, hasta donde esta el broche de mi sostén y después bajar hacia el inicio de mi blusa. La toma entre sus manos y la desliza hacia arriba, nos separamos solo lo suficiente para poder sacarla sobre mi cabeza para después ser lanzada a alguna parte de la habitación.

Ella mira mis pechos con tanta excitación que siento mis piernas débiles.

Me aprovecho de su distracción para alejarme de ella y tomarla de las manos y dirigirnos hacia la cama.

La siento sobre el borde con delicadeza mientras me paro delante de ella. Ella me mira como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desaparecer.

Dirijo mis manos sobre el broche de mi sostén y lo deshago. Lentamente deslizo los tirantes sobre mis hombros y dejo al descubierto mis pechos para ella.

Ella me mira por un momento y antes de que pueda hacer algún movimiento ella se levanta y me toma del rostro para besarme con la boca abierta. Con fuerza, con desesperación. Introduce su lengua en mi boca con rudeza, busca mi lengua, y de nuevo gemimos en el contacto.

Ella rompe el beso y empieza a besarme el cuello con desesperación, mordiendo y lamiendo toda la piel que encuentra. Coloco de nuevo mis manos entre su cabello evitando que se aleje. No puedo evitar clavar mis unas en ella cuando la siento bajar mas y morder el inicio de mis pechos. Se que dejara mas de una marca. Sus labios llegan con desesperación a mi pezón izquierdo el cual lo toma entre sus labios y empieza a chupar duro, sus dientes tomando la punta y sacándome un grito de placer. Su mano izquierda va sobre mi otro pecho y empieza a masajearlo duro, tomando mi pezón entre sus dedos y jalando y rodeándolo con desesperación. La excitación entre mis piernas crece mas con cada toque.

Hace lo mismo con mi pecho derecho. Ahora se todo lo que estuvo guardando para mi. Todo lo que se tubo limitar hasta esperar que yo estuviera lista. Y ahora lo estoy.

Deslizo mis manos sobre su espalda hacia el broche de su sostén y lo deshago. Deslizo sus tirantes sobre sus brazos obligándola a soltarme para deshacerme de el. Aprovecho eso para dar un paso hacia la cama y obligarla a recostarse en ella.

La puedo ver, ahí en topless delante de mi con la respiración entre cortada y la exitacion evidente. Me deslizo sobre ella y me acomodo en cuclillas sobre su cadera para bajar y besar su cuello con la misma necesidad que ella lo hacia. La beso detrás de la oreja y me dirijo a hacia su pulso, donde muerdo y después deslizo mi lengua para calmar el dolor. Deslizo mis manos sobre sus pechos y siento sus pezones endurecerse al tacto. Se siente increíble. Hago lo mismo que hiso conmigo y empiezo a masajearlos con fuerza, con necesidad mientras deslizo besos con la boca abierta a través de sus clavículas hasta el valle de sus pechos.

Tomo su pezón izquierdo y empiezo a chupar con fuerza primero solo la punta y después todo el pecho. Siento como su espalda se arquea ante el contacto y yo solo empiezo a chupar a un mas fuerte. Ella coloca mis manos en mi espalda y siento como sus unas se clavan con fuerza. Le dedico el mismo tiempo a su otro pecho, chupando y mordiendo.

Deslizo mis manos por su abdomen. Siento sus músculos contraerse. Siento su pantalón y paso mi mano por encima de el hasta su entrepierna y empiezo a frotar mis dedos. La escucho gemir con fuerza haciendo que ponga mas presión en su entre pierna y siento como sus caderas se elevan y empiezan un ritmo constante.

Dejo sus pechos para besar su costillas, su abdomen, su ombligo, donde puedo ver la perforación ahí y no puedo dejar de imaginar lo sexy que se vería con un pendiente. Llego hasta el hueso de sus caderas donde empiezo a morder y a chupar con fuerza.

Gail…- dice mientras sus manos se colocan en mi cabello con necesidad.

Dirijo mis manos hacia el botón de su pantalón y lo deshago. Bajo el cierre del pantalón y empiezo a deslizarlo hacia abajo hasta la mitad del muslo. Me levanto de ella solo para deshacerme de sus zapatos y deslizar sus pantalones por sus piernas hasta deshacernos por completo de el.

Sostengo la respiración por un minuto para verla tendida en la cama con el cabello alborotado, la respiración entre cortada. Asi solo vestida con su parte inferior de ropa interior, podía ver la mancha de excitación entre sus piernas y siento como mi propia excitación crece aun mas.

Debí quedarme mas tiempo de lo que crei, porque la veo sonreír y levantarse para estar en cuclillas sobre el borde de la cama.

Salgo de mi encina miento cuando siento sus labios en mi abdomen, su lengua en mi ombligo y sus dientes en mi cadera. Su mano se desliza en mi entre pierna y empieza a frotar con fuerza haciéndome gemir mientras habiendo mi cabeza hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo.

Antes de darme cuenta mis pantalones van a la mitad de mis muslos. Ella da un ultimo jalón para colocarlos sobre mis espinillas, con la ultima pizca de cordura me quito torpemente los zapatos y deslizo el ultimo pedazo de trayecto de mis pantalones hasta que me deshago de ellos.

Holly se detiene a mirarme mientras coloca sus manos en mi trasero y lo empieza a amasar con fuerza haciendo que mi ropa interior toque el punto exacto haciéndome gemir con fuerza.

Miro hacia abajo en ella, la tomo del rostro y la beso con fuerza, mordiendo y chupando su labio inferior, después su mandíbula, su cuello.

Nos deslizamos por la cama hasta llegar al otro extremo. Me coloco encima de ella y entre sus piernas. Mi boca en sus pechos, besando sus pezones ahora hiper sensibles. Sus gemidos se vuelven mas intensos, mas irregulares igual que sus movimientos.

Deslizo mi mano derecha por su cadera, engancho mi pulgar en su ropa interior y la deslizo hacia abajo solo un poco. Coloco mi palma en su entre pierna y lo que encuentro ahí me roba un gemido que hace que mi garganta duela.

Su centro esta empapado de su excitación y mis dedos se deslizan con tanta facilidad que casi hace que me venga ahí mismo.

Deslizo mi dedo medio entre sus pliegues y localizo su clítoris y ella gime intensamente. Se sentía tan bien.

Tomo lo que queda de su ropa y lo deslizo hasta sus rodillas y con ayuda de mis piernas logro deshacernos de ellas por completo. Mi mano va a su centro de nuevo y empiezo a burlar su entrada de nuevo. Primero lento, pero al sentir como levanta sus caderas con cada rose mis dedos van mas rápido.

Sus manos vuelven a mi trasero, por debajo de mi ropa interior. Amasándolo fuerte y con insistencia. En un ultimo intento toma mi ropa interior y la jala hacia arriba haciendo que rose mi clítoris con fuerza robándome un gemido que se queda en su cuello.

Siento como sus manos toman esta ultima parte de mi ropa y la desliza fuera de mi cuerpo.

Ahora ambas estamos desnudas. Mi necesidad de ella es tan grande que no me importa nada mas que hacerla venir, verla en todo su esplendor.

Dejo su cuello y la beso, los besos son descuidados y necesitados. No controlamos nuestros gemidos, nuestros temblores.

Estoy entre sus piernas y empiezo a frotarme en contra de su centro. Siento su excitación en mi. Froto mi vientre con fuerza en sus pliegues mientras la beso con necesidad.

Sus caderas parecen tener vida propia por que empiezan a elevarse para buscar mas contacto. Sus movimientos son cada ves mas descoordinados, mas necesitados. Se que no tarda en venir su primer orgasmo y me siento bendecida por verlo.

Su cabeza se echa hacia atrás sobre las almohadas, siento su abdomen tensarse de repente, su cadera elevarse y sus piernas cruzarse detrás de mi pidiendo mas contacto, un gemido fuerte viene atraves de su boca y la siento tensarse por completo debajo de mi haciendo que mi propio orgasmo venga.

Me quedo encima de ella mientras trato de controlar mi respiración, nuestros pechos tocándose, solo vasto un rose de nuestros pezones para que mi excitación creciera.

Empiezo a besar su cuello, mientras deslizo mi mano sobre su abdomen hasta su centro y empiezo a frotar de nuevo su clítoris, ella suelta un gruñido intenso, y se que esta lista para otro orgasmo.

Nuestros cuerpos estar ardiendo, empiezo a probar el sudor acumulado entre el valle de sus pechos y me parece la cosa mas orgásmica del mundo. Froto mas fuerte mis dedos en su centro y cuando siento que su orgasmo se avecina introduzco dos dedos dentro de ella con fuerza y ella gime en voz alta mientras entierra su cabeza en las almohadas y eleva su cadera.

Sentirla entre mis dedos, sus paredes húmedas, su necesidad de mas hace casi que mi propio orgasmo venga con fuerza. Estaba tan húmeda que mis dedos se deslizaban fácilmente, primero empese a bombear lentamente, saboreando la sensación de estar dentro de ella, explorándola de una manera completamente nueva. Sus manos se encuentran en mi espalda sus unas clavándose con tanta fuerza que no dudaría que dejaria marcas.

Siento su orgasmo venir y sus paredes apretar entre mis dedos, asi que introduzco otro dedo mas con fuerza y siento como sus paredes aprietan mis dedos haciéndome gemir también. La dejo montar su orgasmo mientras beso y chupo sus pezones con fuerza, pero antes de que termine empiezo a meter y sacar mis dedos rápido haciendo que otro orgasmo venga inmediatamente y la siento temblar con fuerza.

Sii, siii! Gail! Ooohh!- empieza a grita haciendo que valla mas rápido.

Cuando estoy segura que su orgasmo viene siento una de sus manos en mi entre pierna.

Hoollyy!..- grito en su oído y siento como introduce dos dedos dentro de mi.

Aaah… aaaah!- grito sin poder evitarlo enterrando mi cara en su cuello.

Siento mi excitación crecer increíblemente rápido, y la de ella también, siento como se desliza entre mis dedos hasta mi muñeca.

Con un ultimo gemido siento mi orgasmo venir, y justo cuando llego al punto máximo siento sus dedos enroscarse dentro de mi.

Miiierdaaa!- grito mientras hago lo mismo dentro de ella robándole otro gemido fuerte.

Fue nuestro primer orgasmo compartido y fue la cosa mas intensa que había sentido nunca, nuestros dedos erráticos, mientras tratamos de controlar nuestras respiraciones.

De nuevo quedo rendida encima de ella mientras trato de tomar un poco de aire. Nuestra excitación mezclándose, no puedo evitar sonreír en su cuelo y dejar un beso ahí.

Todo mi cuerpo tiembla, pero se que esto no puede terminar, todavía no.

Mis dedos siguen dentro de ella, y los de ella dentro de mi. Cuando se que soy capas de moverme. Los deslizo fuera y hago que un gemido salga de sus labios al rosar su piel sensible.

Me levanto de encima de ella solo lo suficiente para verla, el movimiento hace que ella saque sus dedos de dentro de mi haciendo que casi caiga de nuevo.

La miro a los ojos y veo un brillo que jamás había visto, podía ver la satisfacción en ellos y sonrió automáticamente.

Sin dejar de verla, levanto mi mano llena de su excitación y la dirijo hasta mi rostro. Mi mano esta mojada por completo de ella, puedo oler ese aroma que es solo Holly.

Lentamente dirijo la punta de mis dedos a mis labios y con la punta de la lengua pruebo su excitación, en el momento en que puedo saborearla un gemido intenso salde desde lo profundo de mi garganta. Introduzco mis dedos mas a mi boca y empiezo la degustación.

La miro a los ojos y puedo ver como sus ojos se agrandan y su respiración se vuelve mas rápida. Un tercer orgasmo viene. Al limpiar sus fluidos de mi mano la beso haciéndola gemir mientras se prueba a si misma en el beso.

Cuando el sabor de su excitación se acaba rompo el beso para deslizarme hacia abajo al lugar donde se que encontrare ese elixir que tanto necesito.

Esta vez, no hay nada que me detenga. Paso directamente a su entre pierna. Coloco sus piernas a cada lado de mi cabeza y puedo verla en todo su esplendor. Un lugar donde no creí jamás encontrar tanto deseo.

Gail… por favor- dice sacándome de mi mente.

Acerco mi nariz a su centro y puedo olerla, olerla de verdad y con un rápido movimiento deslizo mi lengua por sus pliegues.

Mierda!- grita tan fuerte que no dudo que sus vecinos puedan escucharla.

Deslizo mi lengua varias veces por sus pliegues, tomando toda su excitación, bebiéndola por completo. Tomo su clítoris entre mis labios y empiezo a chupar con fuerza. Sus caderas se elevan tanto que pierdo el contacto, asi que coloco mis manos en sus caderas obligándola a quedarse en el mismo lugar.

Empiezo a lamer con fuerza todo su centro, y antes de poder aplazarlo por mas tiempo sus pies se clavan en mi espalda y su orgasmo viene irremediablemente. Haciendo que una nueva ola de excitación salga de golpe sobre mi cara haciéndome gemir en su centro.

Gaa… Gaail! Aaaahh!- la escucho gritar en el clímax de su orgasmo. Haciendo que yo también me venga en ese momento.

Tomo las ultimas fuerzas que me quedan para subir y colocarme a su lado para colocar mi mano sobre su cintura y mi pierna izquierda entre las suyas con mucho cuidado de no tocarla demasiado ya que aun sentía su cuerpo sumamente sensible. Por ultimo oculto mi rostro y la sonrisa que se formo en mis labios en mi parte favorita, su cuello.

Dios… eso, eso fue… increíble- dice mientras trata de recuperarse.

Yo solo sonrió aun mas en su cuello mientras la abrazo aun mas.

Solo, déjame recuperarme y te devolveré el ultimo favor- dice mientras voltea su rostro hacia mi. Yo solo respondo mordiéndole el cuello robándole un ultimo gruñido.

No importa que pasaría a partir de ahora. Yo se que no quería moverme, sabia que esto es lo que quería hacer cada noche por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

 **HOLA! SIENTO QUE NO EH PODIDO CONTINUAR CON MI OTRA HISTORIA, ASI QUE COMO RECOMPENZA LES EH TRAIDO ESTE. NO SE PREOCUPEN, EL OTRO AUN CONTINUARA, SOLO ME ESTA TOMANDO MAS TRABAJO DE LO QUE PENSE, PERO EN CUANTO LO TENGA NO SE ARREPENTIRAN! DEJEN COMENTARIOS, SI LES GUSTA, TAL VES CONTINUE CON ESTOS!**

 **BUEN INICIO DE SEMANA!**


End file.
